


Casually Casual

by Phoenix_Down



Series: Free your mind - a collection of Tumblr drabbles, prompts, and puns [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Kiss, Ignis Quotes Shakespere, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: If Gladio didn’t know any better he’d say Ignis was flirting with him. Ignis ‘all-work-and-no-play’ Scientia, flirting. With him. Gladiolus ‘I’m-not-flirting-I’m-just-being-friendly’ Amicitia. The first few times it happened Gladio had put it down to friendliness. Being thrust into the wilderness with a common goal in mind tended to bring people closer together.





	Casually Casual

If Gladio didn’t know any better he’d say Ignis was flirting with him. Ignis ‘all-work-and-no-play’ Scientia, flirting. With him. Gladiolus ‘I’m-not-flirting-I’m-just-being-friendly’ Amicitia. The first few times it happened Gladio had put it down to friendliness. Being thrust into the wilderness with a common goal in mind tended to bring people closer together.  
  
Gladio didn’t mind if Ignis was flirting with him, heck he’d been trying to let the advisor know that he was interested in him for years now. He’d always found the younger man attractive, but Ignis never reciprocated, never gave him the time of day and Gladio eventually gave up and pined from a distance. But now, now Ignis seemed to be flirting back. But then again they had been wandering around the harsh Leide prairie lands for the better half of a day and the heat could have been getting to him.  
  
It had started off simple, a guiding hand on the small of his back, a hand to a shoulder, a helping hand to stand up. But then turned into smiles and winks. Fingers brushing as he passed an ebony can, a smirk at a lewd joke by Prompto. Gladio couldn’t make heads or tails of it.  
  
They were supposed to be hunting a behemoth that had been seen roaming the weaverwilds. But they weren’t having much luck and had instead decided to set up camp at a nearby haven. Prompto and Noctis had made the trek back to Hammerhead for supplies (and charge their phones in the garage), leaving Gladio alone, with Ignis.  
  
“Do you fancy helping me chop some vegetables?” Ignis asked, his clipped accent reminding Gladio just exactly what he liked about the other man.  
  
“Sure,” Gladio stood and left the book he had been pretending to read on the chair. He stalked over to Ignis at the preparation table and took the offered knife, before starting to dice some potatoes.  
  
“What are you reading?” Ignis asked casually, and Gladio glanced over at him. There were standing shoulder to shoulder, a millimetre or so and they would actually be touching.  
  
Gladio blushed, he actually didn’t want to tell Ignis in fear he would laugh or make fun of him. “The Sonnets of Lord Avon,” he muttered.  
  
Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “ _Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage/Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit,/To thee I send this written embassage,/To witness duty, not to show my wit._ ”  
  
Gladio got so distracted by Ignis reciting one of his favourite sonnets that he didn’t look where he was chopping until he felt a sharp pain in his finger.  
  
Ignis chuckled and picked up Gladio’s hand before placing a rag to the cut, stemming the flow of blood. Gladio’s heart was pounding, either from adrenaline or because it was working overtime to pump blood, or because of the fact that Ignis wasn’t wearing any gloves, his perfectly smooth hands, were holding his and they fit perfectly around his.  
  
He swallowed and tried to meet Ignis gaze but the other man had looked away if he had even been looking. He was now peaking under the rag to see the extent of the damage.  
  
“Just a nick,” he said, removing the rag and swapping it with a clean damp one to clean it. “Nothing that warrants a potion.” He smiled and met Gladio’s eye before reaching around to his back pocket and pulling out a single adhesive bandage.  
  
Gladio was silent the whole time, almost forgetting to breathe, as he watched Ignis clean and bandage the cut before he let go of Gladio’s hand he placed the smallest of kisses to the bandage.  
  
“I don’t get you,” Gladio burst out, hand till upright as if Ignis was still holding it. He regretted saying it almost immediately, there could have been more tact ways of saying what was on his mind.  
  
Ignis stepped away warily, a hint of sadness in his eyes that made Gladio feel guilty. “My apologies, it seems I have misunderstood your intentions. It won’t happen again.”  
  
He made to turn away but Gladio reached out with his hand to stop him, his fingers wrapping around a muscled bicep. “My intentions?”  
  
Ignis turned back to face him, eyes flicking the hand on his arm and the intense gaze Gladio was giving him. “The flirting, the comments, the gestures, too friendly to be counted as such,” he listed them off and Gladio felt his hope rise, his faith restored. “I apologise if I was mistaken, however, I thought you might have been interested in me.”  
  
Gladio blinked. “Wait, no… shit.” The words he wanted to say weren’t coming out, they sound fine in his brain but by the time they travelled to his mouth they were a mess of jumbled syllables. “Why now?”  
  
Ignis blushed a little, the pink colouring his cheeks and he looked away. “Your interest in me started way before I was ready. I’ll admit that I was scared about the emotions I was feeling and the responses from others should I reciprocate your advances. So I buried my feelings for you in work, focused on my duty and responsibilities.”  
  
Gladio sucked in a breath but didn’t say anything. All this time he had given up that Ignis wasn’t interested in him, only to find out it was because he was scared of what others might think?  
  
”But now, out here, when our lives are on the line every hour of every day I realise what a fool I have been.” Ignis looked back, his green eyes looking up at Gladio’s amber, a hand hesitantly reaching out and covering the hand that was still gripping in his arm. “I hope you can forgive me.” And with that Ignis stood on his tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Gladio cheek, casual and chaste but with a hint of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, this one from the wonderful apocryta. Thanks love, fluff and Gladnis just fit :)
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
